


It's Okay To Fall In Love

by Hetalia1912



Category: Frozen (2013), Sinplus (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Elemental Magic, Elsa & Kristoff (Disney) Friendship, Elsa (Disney) Has Ice Powers, F/M, Good Hans (Disney), Hans (Disney) Has Fire Powers, Hans (Disney) Redemption, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Post-Frozen (2013), Protective Anna (Disney), Protective Elsa (Disney), Queen Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	It's Okay To Fall In Love

**10:30 AM**

"Are you sure about this?"The man asked the woman standing in front of him.She nodded."Yes,this is for the best."She said.

Though to be honest she didn't fully believe it herself.

She was abandoning her only child.Something no mother should have to do.Whether they wanted to or not.

And not that she would say it out loud,but she was starting to have second thoughts about her decision.


End file.
